


Know I'm There

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Multifandom drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Erica's funeral, M/M, Season 3, Stiles is a good friend, and if it doesn't it's a short one shot, idk if this counts as a drabble, if it does it's a long drabble, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Derek is emotional after Erica's funeral and Stiles is there for him.





	Know I'm There

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we got a funeral scene for Erica. I know a lot of people didn't like her, but I did. (I didn't think she was a good person, I just enjoyed scenes with her)

Derek can't help but stare at the grave, he doesn't hear the people around him. He can hear Boyd's voice, just not what he's saying. 

He may usually not show it, but Derek does care about his beta's. He really does, but he doesn't know how to tell them. After the Kate accident he kind of learned not to talk about his emotions. He promised himself to never love again, and if he did, he wouldn't show it.

From the corner of his eye he notices people leaving, Erica's mother, the pack... Even Boyd walks away.

He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns around to see Stiles behind him. Stiles, who knows what it's like to really lose someone. Stiles doesn't hide his sadness and just squeezes Derek's shoulder.

They stand there in silence, looking at Erica's grave. There's a small wolf on the stone, Stiles' idea. 

"I'm here for you." Stiles says, breaking the silence. Derek just looks at him, not knowing how to react.

"I know no one thought about how you felt," Stiles starts and continues looking at the grave, "But I know that this reminds you of all the people you've lost. You've lost so many people, and I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, but I don't see you as someone who is comfortable with crying in front of someone. But, just know I'm here."

Derek smiles, or at least he tries. It's the first time since Laura died that someone said that they were there for him. Not just out of pity, but really mean it. Suddenly full of emotions, Derek takes a step back.

He told himself he wouldn't cry, not until he was alone at his loft. Just like Stiles said, he isn't comfortable with crying in front of people. 

Stiles carefully watches him wipe away a tear, not expecting the Alpha to break down. His eyes widen when Derek falls on his knees, his emotions taking control. He sits down next to Derek and wraps his arms around him.

Normally he would never even dream about hugging Derek Hale, the Alpha has a 'personal space' rule unless he pushed you against a wall. But Stiles didn't care, he felt like Derek needed to feel that there was someone really there for him.

Derek's eyes are closed, but his claws are digging in the grass. Stiles lets the Alpha cry in his chest, he himself lets out a few tears too. And if they ate ice cream together and watched bad movies that night, it was no one's business...

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, sorry for mistakes.


End file.
